Questioning Love
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: All she wanted was to relax, to just be able to have that, but then her best buddy never seemed to be really that dull, and she really did like that
1. Interesting and dramatic friends

**{A/N: I own none of Star Trek: TNG, or anything related to it really; just my OCs :D hope you enjoy, reviews are gladly welcomed*}**

* * *

The woman walked down the long narrow hall-way, making sure each step was gentle and quiet, wondering if her friend would be right around this corner. He did have a way of showing up out of no where, and she sighed with relief, running a hand through her hair.

Luckily, he hadn't noticed that she left, or maybe he did…and he was just waiting to surprise her. He'd probably think of this as a game. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He was so annoying at times, always asking what she liked and didn't like, as if he didn't know. But still, she didn't know exactly where she was. Probably another enterprise ship, but she also wondered who was running the ship. Perhaps this Picard person that he frequently brought up with it had nothing to do with something, yet managed to get it in there, the reference of this person.

She had long brown hair, and hazel eyes, and she was wearing a long sleeveless dress, a jacket over that and simple slippers as shoes. She placed a hand gently on the wall, shivering slightly as she heard a beeping noise, looking to see she had accidentally pressed on one of the enterprise's buttons that were on the wall. She glanced around, wondering if anyone had heard that and sighed as she turned around then, nearly bumping into someone, seeing a tall man with a slight beard and brown hair. He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to remember who she was but she didn't know him, and doubted her knew her.

"**Hello."** Well, that's all she could really think of to say to a person she didn't know.

He looked around for a moment then gave a confused expression **"Who are you?"**

"**Who are **_**you**_**?"** She asked then, instead of answering the question. She wasn't about to tell him who she was if he wouldn't do the same for her.

"**William Riker."** He told her a bit reluctantly it seemed; still confused **"The Captain didn't say there was anyone coming onto the enterprise today."**

"**Well…"**

He stared at her then took a step back, reaching up slowly and tapped at the tiny little silver button on his chest, and she realized what he was about to do. She sighed softly, quickly snapped her fingers and was gone, appearing then in an odd looking room, at least it was odd to her. She glanced around, seeing all these people staring at her now, realizing she must have been in the bridge in the enterprise.

"**Oh my…"**

A tall, older looking man then stood up from what she assumed was the captain's chair

"**What is this?"** He asked, his voice loud and full of authority, she stared at him with an almost in awe expression then frowned.

"**You're very rude."** She told him then and that only seem to agitate him more, he took a step forward

"**Who are you?"** He asked, as if she'd tell him but then she smiled sarcastically

"**Well, aren't you Mr. Manners." **

She then felt a hand wrap around her right fore-arm a bit harshly, and gasped, glancing to her side, seeing a man there, who had an odd golden eye color. He was rather strong, wasn't he? She stared at him for a moment but then he raised his eyebrows a bit.

"**Forgive me, Miss, but the Captain is asking who you are, and you have yet to answer him. Are you here for any particular reason?"** And he still wasn't letting go of her arm

"**Excuse me. Who do you think are?"**

"**My name is Data, and this is the Enterprise—I will ask again if you did not understand…"**

But she interrupted, looking back at the still annoyed man **"Tell him to unhand me."** Then that Riker man came rushing in, standing now beside the older man, and looking over at her

"**I came as fast as I could Captain. I think she's a Q."**

She heard the older man sigh then in even more annoyance, shaking his head **"When we have enough trouble we get more." **

"**Who are you, sir?"** She asked the older man but he seemed to enjoy ignoring her or something

"**Number one, I need to know exactly what she said to you."**

"**Excuse me!"** She squeaked then, sighing as they all looked at her then** "I am right here in the room, you could ask me." **Even though the man did ask her moments before

"**Then who are you?"** Riker asked, he was sounding even more annoyed than the older man if that was possible

"**Coralee." **She told him, a sweet grin set upon her lips as she nodded, and probably would have curtsied if this Data person wasn't holding onto her like this, he was rather tall too just like Riker **"Now who are you too? And let me go."** She looked over at the person holding her, quirking an eyebrow but Data looked away over to the two other men. The older man nodded, and Data let her go, walking back over to where he had been moments before.

"**My name is Jean-Luc Picard; I am Captain of this ship."**

"**The Enterprise." **She said then, her voice soft and gentle

He nodded then, but his expression didn't falter, he was still annoyed **"Yes, one of many. Why are you on my ship…?"** He seemed to stop for a moment, as if not sure on what to call her

"**You may call me Cora, Captain Picard."** She nodded, a smile still on her lips, her hazel eyes seeming to just show joy dancing about. Cora was rather enjoying this, this Jean-Luc Picard and clever Will Riker, it was all so interesting but she didn't want to stay too long. They just might become annoying as well.

"**Cora then."** He tried to smile, he really did and she knew that, she tried not to laugh but a small giggle was heard and she only nodded.

"**I am on this ship to get away from a…friend. As, he's become quite clingy it seems, and I wouldn't want him to be come needful of me."**

"**Oh really."** That's when she heard her friend's voice, coming from right behind her, and she jumped in place, a slight squeal was heard. Cora sighed, closing her eyes for a moment then re-opened them feeling arms wrap around her in a big hug, and she sighed in disappointment that he had found her, tried to wiggle out of his embrace but then he let her go a moment later, grinning ear-to-ear at the moment, and looked a bit excited.

"**I didn't realize we were playing hide-and-seek, Cora."** He told her, chuckling a bit then waved at Picard **"Mon Captain! How wonderful to see you! Oh, and you right-hand man at your side, how delighted you must be to still have Will Riker at your side, Jean-Luc." **

"**Q, get off my ship." **That's all Picard said then, frowning again

"**Oh, Jean-Luc, you hurt my feelings so. I wish I could make it all better but it seems you've found my friend here."** He wrapped an arm around Cora, and she stared at him in utter awe **"I couldn't find her anywhere. Oh, how I looked and looked!" **He looked away dramatically, sighing in fake sadness then smiled as he looked back, quite happy at the moment** "But now! You've found her for her, and for that, I will do anything for you."**

"**Then get off my ship as I said."**

"**Yeah."** Riker nodded in agreement, folding his arms across his chest

A smug grin appeared on Q's lips then** "Ah yes, agree with your Captain just like the obedient little friend you are to him." **

But Riker ignored that comment, just like did all the other ones, he was use to this now but that didn't mean he liked it. Picard nearly glared at Q, a frown still on his lips as he walked up the few set of steps **"Take your friend and leave now."** He tried once again to convince him to leave, but Q simply shook his head, chuckling in amusement

"**We aren't friends."** Cora shoved Q away, and he stared at her as if he was the one in awe this time but stepped towards her again, a sly grin still on his lips.

"**Oh, I thought we were. You were the one who said that if you had to pick anyone to be with you, it'd be me."**

"**I did not, and you know it. Stop putting words in my mouth."** She frowned, then sighed as he started to be dramatic again, looking away with fake sad expression as well, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, frowning in disapproval as he saw her not looking at him, then turned, sighing as he looked at her again, now frowning.

"**I am not doing anything. I was only worried about you."** He tried to explain to her, quirking an eyebrow, a now smug look on his face again, leaning against one of the bridge's desk, the young person that sat there just staring at him for a moment before looking over at Riker, whom simply shrugged as if this was a usual day-to-day thing, quite normal but Q just went on anyway, ignoring the two, only looking at Cora **"It's good that I found you anyway. You wouldn't last on your own, and you'd be so lonely that you'd practically beg me to come back."**

"**I would not; I don't need you, Q."** She shook her head, hands on her hips **now "You think I do because you don't want to lose your best buddy, but I don't want to be around you anymore. You are always asking me how I am, or what my favorite color is."**

"**Well, I think it's quite important to know what you're favorite color is. What if I decided to throw you a birthday party and I didn't know what your favorite color balloons were? Hmm? What would I do then?" **

Cora looked at him as if he were an idiot, which he wasn't but still, and simply shook her head again **"No, that doesn't matter. I don't want to…Go find someone else to be your buddy or something."**

"**But I don't want another buddy, there's no one else quite like you, Cora."** He nodded, grinning again, wondering if she'd just give up and come back to him, like all those other times. She'd come back…because they were friends, and she wouldn't just leave, she enjoyed having him around and he knew it. He just had to make sure she did as well.

"**What is going on?"** Picard asked loudly this time

Q didn't even look at him, his gaze only on Cora now, who wasn't looking at him though **"This is between Cora and me, Jean-Luc."** He then took a few steps towards her, whispering **"Let's go, hmm?"**

"**Go away."** She whispered, finally looking at him, his smile had faded and he was actually giving her a really sincere expression

"**What's this really about?" **He asked, about to place a hand on her shoulder but she shook her head, walking over to Data, standing beside him instead

"**You're so annoying."** Cora told him, tucking her hair behind her ears, huffing in a slight pout that he wasn't leaving yet, that he was still here, trying to convince her to come with him again.

"**You sound like Vash now."** He frowned a bit then

"**At least Vash knew when to leave, and now, so do me. So, please, stop trying to make up excuses on why I should go with you."**

He quickly walked over to her, ignoring Data, his face inches away from hers, and her eyes widen a bit as she tried to lean away** "You have no idea how much you mean to me, and how much I mean to you, Coralee." **He wasn't using her nick-name, so he was probably annoyed with her this time, making sure she didn't look away from him this time, his voice was low and soft, and it made her shiver slightly, she hadn't really seen him get this way before really, this annoyed with her **"I doubt that Jean-Luc has time for a young woman who is acting like a child."**

"**I am not!"** She shouted at him then, brushing past him quickly, but he rolled his eyes, following after her

"**Are too and we all know it."** Q teased with a smug grin on his lips again, then shook his head, sighing softly and then grinned wide in excitement **"I know what I should have done, I should have brought you some candy and a little card that said I was sorry, that's what I should have done. Maybe a trip to somewhere lovely will make you happy again? And then we can…"**

"**Don't do that."** Cora told him then, shaking her head **"Don't try to make me smile; it's not going to work this time."**

He leaned back a bit, still a grin was on his lips **"Oh, yes it will. And we both know it, Cora."** He nodded, and then with that grin still there then walked over to her, placing a hand over hers before she could say anything, and with a snap of the fingers both were gone. Cora then looked around as she saw she was in a new room, this looked as if it were a bed-room and then heard a sigh of delight, looking behind her, and of course there was her best buddy, Q. And he just grinned ear-to-ear again, chuckling in amusement.

* * *


	2. Say it

* * *

Cora scoffed then, folding her arms across her chest as she headed on over to the door-way, only to see Q then appear right in front of her, starting to walk forward which made her walk backwards, nearly losing her balance but then he caught her by her arms, pulling her closer, his expression a bit calmer now in a way, that sly grin on his lips as he chuckled in amusement **"Ah, Cora, how you think so simply on our relationship."**

"**Oh, but you see, there is no relationship between us**." Cora told him, turning to move but he just yanked her closer which made her eyes widen a bit, she stared at him then, paying more attention this time

"**Oh, aren't you the little clever one."** He shook his head, letting her go with a dramatic sigh, walking over to a door-way that led into bathroom, his hand up on the door-way as he sighed again **"I know what you're thinking, how could I be so thoughtless on your feelings."** Then he turned around **"But I do rather enjoy your opinions on things, Cora."**

She shook her head, rolling her eyes as she walked over one of the windows, glancing out of it then felt him right behind her, his hands at her shoulders, which made her tense up right away, he leaned in a bit **"Tell me what you're thinking."**

"**But…"** She started but he chuckled

"**I know you already told me but I would love to hear you say it instead."**

"**Q, please. Stop it." **She turned around, only to have her back pressed against the wall, as he had a hand up beside the right side of her hand, he still had that sly grin as he tilted his head to the side

"**I don't think you want me to."** He shook his head, moving away then, taking a few steps backwards, nodding then **"I think you want me to come after you like this, just to put some more spark into the adventure. Don't worry, I defiantly will, just for you, Cora."**

"**Don't do anything for me, please. I just want to stay here a bit, then go on and have some relaxing time."**

"**But what will I do?"**

"**You'll do…whatever you did before I came along."**

"**You mean annoying Picard and saying hello to Kathy." **He grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear for a moment then looked away as if a bit surprised he did that then realized she was now walking away, over to the room's door, trying to get it to open. He rolled his eyes, sighing as he walked over to her.

She placed a hand over her fore-head then, sighing in annoyance again, turning around **"Just go, just go do whatever it is that you do and leave me alone for once. I don't want to be friends; I don't want to be around you."**

"**Oh, you tease me so, Cora."** He placed a hand gently on her arm **"It makes me so happy that you're trying to hide your feelings from me, but it simply won't do, Cora. You need to see just how much I care." **He then took a step back, and then a box of chocolates and a card appeared in his hands **"These are for you."** He reached over; she took them a bit reluctantly

"**Thanks?"** She looked at the gifts in her hands, placing the box of chocolates on the table beside her then looked at the card for a moment before opening it up, her eyes widening a bit and she tried to smile as she read the card out-loud **"Here's to you, hope you like my gifts…What's this?"** She pointed at the little doodle at the side, and he leaned over, quirking an eyebrow then smiled

"**That's a smiley face. You know…'Cause you're supposed to smile when getting my gifts of friendship, at least that's what I think you should do."**

She nodded then went back to reading the card out-loud **"By the way, you look nice today."** She glanced over at him for a moment

He just shrugged **"I was trying to make it rhyme; it's rather a neat thing to do really."** He nodded then with a grin

"**And thanks for reading, buddy. Love, as always, Q." **She closed the card then, looking back at him and couldn't help but smile, almost blushing now "Thank you so much. That was really sweet."

He grinned ear-to-ear in delight **"So you liked them?" **

"**Of course." **

"**And we're best friends again."**

"**Not really."** She shook her head, setting the card down beside the box of chocolates, turning only to see him frowning again

"**But I got you gifts."** He folded his arms across his chest, as if he was pouting "That always worked with Kathy…well, usually it did."

"**I'm not Janeway, or Vash."** She told him, trying to make him understand but he just shook his head

"**No, you're not."** He looked back at her then **"They were much friendlier than you."**

"**Fine, we're friends."** Cora sighed softly

"**Best friends."** He just wasn't letting this go, and she knew it. She smiled a bit more then, nodding again.

"**Yes, best friends, as always, Q."** And he wrapped an arm around her, which seemed to last only so many moments as he then took a few steps backwards

"**I knew you'd get over your little pout, Cora."** He nearly laughed, still grinning **"Now we can leave."**

"**No, I rather much like this Jean-Luc that you so frequently talk about."**

"**But you said…"**

"**I know what I said but I want to get to know him more, maybe we'll also be friends."**

"**But we just…"**

"**Please, just for a little while, then I'll go with you again to have an adventure."**

"**Really? You're not just saying that?" **He asked softly

"**Yes, really."** She nodded and he grinned again

"**Okay then, sure, I'll let you and Jean-Luc get to know each other. But don't get to cozy, he's not going to be your best friend like me." **

Then with a simple snap of his fingers, and a wide grin they were back on the bridge of the enterprise, Picard quickly noticed **"You're still here?"** He still sounded annoyed too

* * *


End file.
